


Do Not Disturb

by CherrieBluez, jle1993



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Season/Series 01, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieBluez/pseuds/CherrieBluez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jle1993/pseuds/jle1993
Summary: Regina rushes to confront Emma and Graham, and then things get interesting...SwanQueen focus, Graham disappoints.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Do Not Disturb

Regina's heels clacked a staccato rhythm of rage against the hardwood floor of Granny's Inn, as she stormed down the corridor towards Miss Swan's room. Tightly wound tension rippled through her body with each step, coiling tighter and tighter as she approached the door.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but she knew from Sydney that Graham would be there. The treacherous rat. Miss Swan she didn't expect any less from, but Graham...Graham was supposed to be better. Graham was _supposed_ to be under her control - she just hadn't realised it was necessary to tell him to stay away from Miss Swan. A mistake she would rectify in short order. But first she was going to find out what they were conspiring about.

Ignoring the "Do Not Disturb" sign, Regina barged through the unlocked door, already snapping out "What the hell do you think you're doing?" as she slammed it behind her.

The realisation of exactly what they were doing sank in around the same time Emma snapped back, "I should think that's obvious." Reclining on the bed still half dressed, the blonde glowered over her shoulder, " _Jesus Regina._ "

Regina scowled back, but it was directed past Emma and her rumpled tank top, all the way to Graham who was frozen between Emma's legs. Regina took in the missing tie and his unbuttoned shirt, eyes trailing down to see the bare apex of his thighs, glancing to see brown curls almost flush against dark blonde. Regina's scowl deepened, and Graham took an involuntary step back - shooting Emma an apologetic look as she huffed in irritation - before quickly grabbing his jacket to shield himself.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Regina redirecting her ire to snarl at Emma, "I was aware Sheriff Humbert had offered you a position Miss Swan, but I wasn't aware it was missionary. Working to your strengths I see."

Emma collapsed back onto the bed, growling in frustration as she dug her thumbs against her temple, looking to Graham with exasperation. The Sheriff looked between the two women with an expression akin to panic, before steadying himself, fingers flexing around his jacket - "That was uncalled for."

Regina's glare cut to him in disgust, "You can't defend a woman's honour _while_ you're fucking her Graham."

"I-"

" _Especially_ if you're not going to lock the door first."

Emma stared at Regina ludicrously, "Most people would pay attention to the damn sign, or at least knock."

"Like you don't like it, I know your type Miss Swan."

"I'm not the voyeur bursting in on people."

Regina took a menacing step forwards, and Emma rolled her eyes, clearly less intimidated than Graham was - the Sheriff backing up further and holding up a hand in surrender. Regina's focus was drawn from him by Emma having an abrupt outburst.

"Enough!" Emma snarled, before taking a deep breath and locking eyes with the Mayor. A pause stretched out between them, "Regina...either you come over here and sit on my face, or you _leave_."

Regina was stunned by the sudden challenge and the intensity of Emma's stare. _She can't be serious_ was the first thought she had, but the agitation radiating from the blonde was far too genuine. _Did they plan this?_ was the second thought, but Graham's wide eyed staring at Emma dashed the idea almost as soon as it arose. _She expects me to leave_ was the thought that settled, and Regina narrowed her eyes dangerously.

As if Regina could be chased away so easily. As if she were some innocent maiden. The heat on her cheeks may have given that impression, but the heat between her legs wasn't maidenly at all, and Regina had never been one to back down from a challenge.

"Very well."

Taking slow deliberate steps forward, she maintained eye contact, waiting for any signs of surprise or for Emma to start backtracking. Instead Emma swept her long hair up and out of the way, lifting her eyebrows expectantly, and Regina's breath hitched for a moment before she paused to reach beneath her skirt. The motion lifted the fabric just enough to reveal the black garter belt holding up her sheer stockings, her underwear sitting over it. 

A small smirk found its way onto her lips following a sharp breath from the blonde, a rush making her spine tingle as she soaked in the power she'd suddenly won.

Hooking a thumb over the waistband of her panties, she gave a small tug, before hooking her other thumb the other side, slowly inching the fabric down under Emma's attentive gaze. By the time she let her underwear drop to her ankles, Emma had reached her arms back so her hands hovered by Regina's hips.

Not quite touching.

Waiting.

Regina's smirk widened at the control she now saw she had over the blonde. As she reached the edge of the bed, she took Emma's hands and lowered them, before pressing them to her smooth skin, sliding them up soft thighs to come to a rest on black lace, hitching up her skirt in the process.

Carefully placing a knee beside Emma's head, she lent forward and gripped the blonde's elbows, using the support to lift her other knee up and into position, not quite lowering herself yet. 

Her gaze ran along Emma's body until it reached Graham, who was standing uselessly, still white knuckling his jacket as he stared. Tilting her chin towards him, she spoke dryly - "What are you waiting for?"

Graham didn't respond immediately, but Emma did, "Get comfy then Madamn Mayor," and Regina felt a squeeze on her hips before what could only have been Emma's tongue skimming along her. Jerking forwards in surprise, one hand landed on the bed by Emma's hip, and the other splayed itself across Emma's abdomen. A sharp little inhale sounded before she could stop it, and she glowered at Graham who finally understood the permission he was receiving. 

She watched as he dropped the jacket, revealing himself to her, and enjoyed the fact that Emma couldn't see. Graham crept forwards, eyes fixed on Regina who was slowly starting to rock, knees slipping further apart as she lowered herself. His hands reached for Emma's thighs, sliding along them far gentler than Regina would have liked, spreading her legs hesistately until Emma dropped them open invitingly.

She watched as he tentatively slid the tip of his cock along Emma's slick arousal, urged on by an impatient grunt from the blonde. Regina gasped as Emma's nose glided between her lips, driven by Emma's hips lifting encouraging. Fixated, she stared as Graham pushed himself inside Emma, feeling the blonde groan against her. 

Slowly, gradually, he began to set a rhythm as he rotated his hips back and forth, pressing deeper with each gyration. It was a movement that Regina recognised, even if she only felt it through Emma's tongue. _I taught him that_ she thought, before she was distracted by Emma's hands moving up to grab her ass.

The blonde squeezed and Regina's hips tilted forwards, giving Emma the access she needed. She licked the length of Regina, base to clit, before thrusting inside her. Once. Twice. Three times and then all again. Driving breathy whimpers from Regina as she repeated the motions over and over. Emma groaned and lightly dug her nails in, drawing another gasp from Regina as she fell forwards, the brunette clawing at Emma's abs as she did.

Emma responded with teeth, gently biting one of Regina's lips before sucking, feeling Regina startle then groan above her. She took the other lip and repeated herself, pushing her head back into the bed as she sucked, pulling, feeling Regina twitch then grind down encouragingly against her face. Between bites and sucks, Emma rewarded Regina's enthusiasm with her tongue again.

Regina felt herself throbbing and wondered if Emma felt it too, short clipped moans forcing their way out as she imagined it. She cletched around Emma's tongue, wondering if Emma was cletching around Graham's cock, the man's grunting encouraging her to think Emma was.

He was speeding up now, thrusting more desperately in the way he did when he was close. Regina had half a thought to reach forward and vibrate her finger against Emma's clit, to drag out more of those incredible moans that felt so good against her, to push Emma over the edge as she often done for herself. Instead she reached forward and grabbed Graham's jaw, forcing him to look at her as his hips jerked with the power of his orgasm.

She kept hold of him as he cried out gutturally, spasming against Emma's pussy as Regina began to spasm against Emma's face. Riding Emma's frantic tongue, revelling in how hard the blonde was working for her, spilling her wet sweetness into Emma's mouth and over her nose and cheeks, covering her.

Panting, she released Graham's face, carefully rolling off of Emma and feeling the aftermath of her arousal run down her thighs. Still throbbing, trembling with aftershocks. Stomach cletching, almost lifting her from the bed, she bit her lip to force back a whimper. Looking back to Graham, who had all but collapsed back onto an ottoman, she gathered herself to croak out a command - "Towel."

He moved lethargically, nodding to the women with a heavy head as he left them to go to the bathroom. Neither of the women spoke, the quiet only broken by the snap of latex in the other room. Regina imagined at first it was because Emma was as dazed as she was - and then she looked closer.

The blonde was stiff and staring at the ceiling, an unsatisfied tension evident throughout her body. Regina nibbled her lip, well aware that she could have done something about that. She'd had the thought to. But why should she have? It was Graham that had been invited to fuck, Regina had only been invited to Emma's face. If it had been the other way around, the blonde would have had a much better outcome Regina reassured herself, an edge of defensiveness starting to rise through her. She could fix it right now if Miss Swan asked nicely.

She was pulled from the thought by Graham's return and by the towel that was handed to her. She took it and promptly started to dry her thighs, as Graham retrieved his slacks and started to hoist them up.

It appeared that was suddenly too much for Miss Swan, who abruptly propped herself up on her elbows with a look of incredulousness - "Seriously? That's it?"

Graham froze, then shuffled awkwardly in place, looking to Emma in poorly veiled shock. His mouth opened and then snapped shut, and he busied himself doing up his belt. Regina almost laughed at how stunned he looked, glancing to the blonde with discreet sympathy - Graham was a wonderful beast of a man, but he wasn't one for pushing buttons, something Regina had had to discover and work around herself.

Once he was finished with his belt, Graham started on his shirt, looking down at it as he mumbled his apologies, "I'm sorry Emma, but I have to get back to the station."

Emma rolled off of the bed with a scoff of disgust, storming past him to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Graham went to the door and lifted his hand to knock, then hesitated and lowered it. He looked to Regina uncertainly, before grabbing his waistcoat and tie, "I should get going."

Regina hummed in agreement, raising an eyebrow. Watching as he left, tail between the legs and firmly back in place. 

As the door clicked shut behind him, Regina stood with a stretch before heading over to it, turning the key in the lock as the bathroom door opened across the room.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here to offer my condolences. Clearly it's the first time you've been fucked by Sheriff Humbert, or you'd have known to help yourself at the same time."

"I was a bit preoccupied if you remember."

Regina stalked forwards, a satisfied sway to her hips, "Quite...better than expected." There was a slight breathiness to her voice, and Emma found herself swallowing hard and stepping back. Regina continued forwards, backing Emma into the bathroom until the blonde found herself with her back to the sink.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as Regina closed the space between them, reaching out to grip her face. Regina inhaled deeply by Emma's cheek, eyelids fluttering, "You smell of me."

Emma swallowed again, "That happens."

"Did you like it Miss Swan?" Regina brushed her lips against Emma's cheek, "You sounded like you did."

Emma leant forward, more boldly than expected, for her own lips to graze the shell of Regina's ear "Almost as much as you did."

With a shiver, Regina turned to look into Emma's eyes, their lips nearly touching, " _Almost_." Reaching down, she gently stroked the soft space between Emma's thighs and hips on either side, feeling the shudder that ran through the blonde.

Emma reached behind herself to grip the sink for support as one of Regina's hands travelled lower, a firm finger swiping between her folds, "Uh-"

"You're still wet Miss Swan. How much of that's for me?" Regina's finger glided back and forth languidly, enjoying the new found power she was discovering as Emma's head tilted back. The urge to bite and suck at the blonde's neck was intense, her eyes following the length of it down to the collarbone, and she found herself lowering her head to run her tongue over it. A small gasp escaped Emma, and Regina's tongue continued up the blonde's neck to the base of her jaw, drawing out a sigh, "How much Miss Swan?"

"Quite a bit," came the groaning reply.

Regina hummed in approval, changing the angle of the finger sliding along Emma to carefully slide inside her, pressing her palm flat against Emma's clit as she did. Slowly, she curled inside of her, testing to find Emma's sensitive sweet spot. When Emma's hips bucked forwards Regina smirked, tracing her finger over the same place, forcing another jagged movement. 

"Fuck," exclaimed Emma as Regina stroked the spot again, and the brunette took that as a request for more, quickening her movements with small thrusts, her palm rubbing Emma's clit as her finger curled.

Regina felt her hand suddenly covered by a gush of wetness and moaned into Emma's mouth as the blonde cried out, quickly wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright as she sped up even more. Thrusting and curling more urgently, feeling Emma's arousal splash up her arm as the blonde gripped and clawed at her back, choked sounds of pleasure forced out with every driving push.

Suddenly Emma clenched, squeezing Regina's finger tight inside of her, stopping any movement as she shook. Regina held her securely, grazing her teeth over Emma's throat as the blonde trembled against her. A wave of possession swept Regina as she allowed the blonde to hold her finger inside a little longer, flicking one last time for one last uncontrollable jerk of the hips as Emma whimpered.

Emma panted heavily, her head falling forwards onto Regina shoulder for a moment as she was held - "Shit...I just squirted all over the floor."

Comfortable that if Emma could swear she could stand, Regina let go and took a step back, glancing down to her feet. "Yes, and also all over my favourite heels."

Emma stared at the shoes for a moment, frowning, before looking back to Regina, "Sorry."

Regina stared back at the blonde, a dirty chuckle escaping, "It happens." She shook her hair back and ran her clean hand through it, "I'll take responsibility for it this time."

Emma smirked, "This time?"

"This time."


End file.
